1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidery data editing device for editing and correcting embroidery data needed to operate an embroidery sewing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to meet a variety of different taste of users, an embroidery sewing machine has been developed that enables users to design and prepare their own embroidery at home. This embroidery sewing machine is made possible by great improvements in performance of sewing machines.